Caught In The Middle
by Bubz Chan
Summary: AikuOC,the everyday waitress just happens to serve the arrogant and cocky Uchiha brothers.But What happens when they start to take a liking to her?


Alrighty. So uh,here I am. Not dead. Er,don't worry I havn't given up on Blood's Revenge yet!...

Uh.Yeah. So due to a lot of requests for ItachiAikuSasuke from my other story Blood's Revenge (just incase you don't know who Aiku is, it's my OC.) I've decided to quench your thirst. Bwahaha yes, love me and shower me with money. Heh, well also this is supposed to make up for the drabble I was writing for my friends Jess and Megan aka Starr and Kaede/Zelda. So This is technically dedicated to them. So they better love it,damnit!

Oh,and in this my OC's a bit older, she's sixteen. It's AU also. So there. -smirk-

Enough with my rambling, read on!

_

* * *

_

_First Person POV -_

I ran my hand through my hair. Business was slow today. I sighed, folding my arms on the table and putting my hand on top of them.

I guess I should say a bit about myself.

The names Aiku,_just_ Aiku. I'm sixteen and living alone. I've got no parents,and I really don't mind it being that way. As for relationships, i'm not in any. I get asked out a lot, but it just never felt right. But recently..i've felt er..flirty? Well,and off confi--

"Aiku you're needed at table three! Stop your day dreaming!" I heard one of my co-workers yell as they walked passed me. I rolled my eye's. I stood up,straighting my uniform.

Ah yes, my 'uniform'. It was interesting. I worked at an odd place. It was a cafe ,a restaurant,and a bit of a club in one. A very interesting place,but I loved it against my will. My boss decided that the uniforms should be sexy. We'd definatly get more customers that way.

The uniform was a white tube top,laced up criss-cross on the sides. Instead of a tie,we wore a just a strip of black cloth tightly around our neck. A short black skirt,and black loose sleeves that started at the elbows with a white cuff to finish it off. I couldn't lie, I liked it. But I definatly got a lot of unwanted attention.

It was only the middle of the day, so the cafe was empty. I grabbed my order pad and walked to table three.

_Third Person POV -_

Sasuke was bored. He sighed inwardly, resting his head in his gloved hand. He really didn't understand why his _dear_ brother made him leave the house.

He was having fun brooding.

Sasuke flicked his head to move his long bangs out of his eyes,only to have the fall back in place a few seconds later.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke,before spotting someone walking towards their table.

"Ah, the waitress." Itachi whispered,as if to warn Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up boredly,pulling his hood up and shifting into a lazy position in the booth.

"Hello, my name's Aiku and i'll be your server today."

_First Person POV -_

"Hello,my name's Aiku and i'll be your server today." I said mechanically with a smile. It was automatic,I said it and whipped my order pad open, clicking my pen. I didn't really look at my costumers until after I said this.

I could feel myself start to stare. They were..extremely sexy. Sexy,hot,handsome,gorgeous,delicious,whatever word you wanted to use,that's what they were.

I blinked and shook my head,giving them another smile.

"Well first thing what would you like to drink?" I asked,looking back and forth between the two.

"I'd like a water with lemon." The older one said, and I quickly wrote it down before looking to the other.

"And you,sir?"It was all automatic. I felt like a complete robot. It was all the same. Drink,appetizer or main course, just boring. Atleast it was predictable.

"I'd like a Corona." The other one said,a a bit of smugness in his voice.

I paused my writing. Usually i'd just nod and walk away. But I couldn't. This guy looked as old as me, or maybe a bit older,but definatly not twenty-one. And damnit, even though he was super hot, I would not give in.

I hope.

"Uh,sir I don't think.." I trailed off a bit,getting nervous. I saw the older one shoot him a glare,making him roll his eyes.

"Tch,whatever. I'll just get a Pepsi then." He turned away,looking out the window.

"Alright, i'll be back in a few with your drinks." I said as I wrote down the simple orders.

-

It was only two minutes after I left when I was back with the drinks. After I placed the drinks infront of them, and pulled out my order pad again, asking if they were ready to order.

They both said their orders and I wrote it down with my newly acquired waitress writing speed,and nodded.

"...And make it snappy." The younger one said with a smug smirk. I blinked,a small blush coming to my face.

Either I was nervous or ..liked the way he was acting. I shook my head,before feeling a bit upset.

"Does it _look_ like it's going to take awhile? It's freaking dead in here." I responded and narrowed my eye's. They both looked extremely surprised. And as soon as the words left my mouth I immediately smacked my hand over my mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry! Y-you're order will be out shortly!" I squeeked, and felt my face start to burn. I ran away,shaking my head.

If they told my boss about this,I would be _so_ fired!

* * *

Eh, I don't like it much. It's short. -rawrs- No worries,i'll try to write a longer chapter next time. This is more like a preface/prologue I guess. 


End file.
